


Scars

by bovaria



Series: Dean Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader tracing Dean’s scars with her lips and tongue, remembering just how he got them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Your lips traced across Dean’s pectoral, a gasp escaping from his throat as you smirked against his skin. You gently pecked the jagged scar right under his nipple, the tip of your tongue licking the raised, scarred skin.

“I remember this one,” you whispered. “The shape shifter had me pinned down, ready to slice me open. You saved me that time,” you kissed the scarred wound, remembering how much Dean had complained about how much it itched when the stitches were healing.

You continued your descent, your tongue tracing across one particular scar that had you worried at one point, almost two years ago. The wendigo had gotten too close to your boyfriend, pierced right through his skin and left a gaping wound behind. You had seen red as Dean had doubled over in pain, jumping at the monster and dousing it in gasoline before Sam threw the lighter at it. Once back in the hotel room, it had taken an entire bottle of whiskey and a cloth to Dean’s mouth in order to get him to not scream as you stitched it up. 

“That one was nasty,” Dean shivered under your touch as your fingertips traced it. “But wasn’t it the day that our whole thing started?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” you scoffed, rolling your eyes. “It was the day you convinced yourself that I was head over heels in love with you.”

“Oh, but you were,” he cupped your face and you chuckled, your head turning to kiss the inside of his wrist. Slightly pulling away, you realized that he also bore a scar here. But that one had been your doing. Sam had been teaching you how to throw knives, and Dean had thought himself brave, only to end up bloodied. 

“This was the first time I realized you liked _me_ ,” you teased, biting the flesh of his forearm. “Usually, you’d give me shit about doing something wrong, but this time you stayed quiet, repeating that it was okay every time I apologized.”

“You know all about my scars, don’t you?” he laughed softly. You put on a smug expression as you went back up to look him face-to-face, mouth meeting his in a passionate kiss. 

“We have known each other for too long,” you clicked your tongue. “Maybe it’s time to part ways. Aren’t you sick of me?” you bit his bottom lip.

“Never,” he gasped dramatically, pulling away to scowl at you. “I’m in it for the long ride, baby.”

“That’s what I thought,” you winked, meeting his lips once again. 


End file.
